Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge
Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge is the fourth season of the Anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It contains a total of 46 episodes[1] and it made its debut February 13, 2011 in Canada and March 5, 2011 in the United States. Recently, Nelvana confirmed that there was initially 26 episodes, now there are 46 episodes. Anime Bakugan Interspace gets messy when Dan learns his battling directly threatens Earth. Drago’s exposure to Code Eve has infused him with Incredible Power and as a result Dan accidentally releases Mechtogan Zenthon, a new mysterious entity that wreaks havoc whenever Drago battles! While Dan attempts to regain control over Drago’s new powers, an insidious enemy builds an army of “Chaos Bakugan” engineered for total world domination! Will Dan be able to get a hold of Drago's power before its to late? The fourth series of Bakugan Battle Brawlers premiered on February 13 in Canada and premiered on March 5 in the United States. Trivia *This is the only season in which Dan and Drago are not prominently featured. *It's the first season to have Bakugan real modes in the Anime that differ than the real modes from card images/Bakugan Dimensions. *G-Power levels and effects of abilities are not seen in this season. Abilities are only described. *This is the first Bakugan season which features Brawlers and Bakugan hailing from every planet introduced in previous seasons, namely Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. *This is the second Bakugan season to feature DNA Codes. *The Bakugan from this season are actually made with diecast metal. *This is the first time Dan Kuso is not ranked as the Number One Brawler since he lost the title to Anubias. It is also the first season Dan isn't the leader of the Brawlers as Shun Kazami takes on the position though, later on Marucho becomes the leader. When Dan returned, he thanked Marucho for taking over, and he tried to be leader again, but the Brawlers said he abandoned them and he can't be the leader. He eventually becomes the leader again in episode 19. *It is the first season that has Bakugan with different Attributes from previous variations. *Several characters from past seasons return, such as Preyas, Shuuko Marukura (Marucho's father), Kato, Wavern, Helios, Spectra Phantom, Fabia Sheen, Gus Grav, Jesse Glenn, Mason Brown and Ren Krawler. *It is the first season where the Dragonoid evolution from the first episode of the anime isn't released in the first Wave in the game (Titanium Dragonoid). *It is the fourth season to have a secondary main antagonist with a spiky hairstyle. *This is the first season where characters from all the previous seasons are seen either physically or in a picture. *This is the first season currently without a main Brawler who was either evil from the beginning or turned evil, or turned good. Season 1 had Alice Gehabich, Season 2 had Keith Clay/Spectra Phantom and Season 3 had Ren Krawler and Jake Vallory. *This seasons Bakugan have higher stats on Bakugan Dimensions than the Bakugan in Gundalian Invaders. *It is also the first season of Bakugan that has a different ending credits screen. *The only talking Bakugan seen in this season so far are the Brawlers' Bakugan, the ones in New Vestroia, the Neathian and Gundalian Bakugan, and Razenoid. *This is the second season to have Barodius as the main antagonist. But this was for the first half of the season. *The first season to be split into two parts and have multiple main villans change throughout the season. *This is the second season to be split into two arcs. Characters Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso **Bakugan: Titanium Dragonoid > Fusion Dragonoid **BakuMutant: Mercury Dragonoid / & / **Bakunano: Sonicanon **Mechtogan: Zenthon **Mechtogan Titan: Zenthon Titan **Mobile Assault: Zoompha & Rapilator **Ultimate Bakugan Formation: Dragonoid Destroyer *Marucho Marukura **Bakugan: Trister **BakuNano: Crosstriker **Mechtogan: Accelerak **Mobile Assault: Cannonfury *Shun Kazami **Bakugan: Taylean **BakuMutant: Mutant Taylean / **BakuNano: Hammermor **Mechtogan: Silent Strike **Mechtogan Titan: Faser Titan **Mobile Assault: Zoompha **Battle Suit: Blasterate *Paige **Bakugan: Boulderon **BakuNano: Slingpike **Mechtogan: Vexfist **Battle Suit: Blasterate *Rafe **Bakugan: Wolfurio **BakuNano: Lanzato **Mechtogan: Swift Sweep **Mobile Assault: Cannonfury *Spectra Phantom **Bakugan: Infinity Helios **BakuMutant: Mutant Helios / & / **BakuNano: Bombaplode **Mechtogan: Slynix **Battle Suit: Doomtronic *Gunz **Bakugan: Reptak Villians *Wiseman **Bakugan: Spatterix *Mag Mel **Bakugan: Razenoid > Evolved Razenoid **Mechtogan: Dreadeon **Mechtogan Titan: Razen Titan *Team Anubias's Bakugan **Bakugan: Horridian & Bolcanon & Krakenoid **BakuNano: Aeroblaze & Hyper Pulsor & Jamsaber *Team Sellon's Bakugan **Bakugan: Spyron & Vertexx & Krowll **BakuNano: Daftorix & Orehammer & Slicerix *BakuMutants **Mutant Krakenoid / **Mutant Krowll / *Chaos Bakugan **Cyclone Percival / / / / / **Flash Ingram / / / / / **Iron Dragonoid / / / / / *Enemy Mechtogans **Deezall **Venexus **Rockfist **Miserak **Smasheon **Braxion *Enemy Mechtogan Titans **Venexus Titan Former Villians *Anubias (Deceased) *Sellon (Deceased) Secondary Characters *Dylan *Tri-Twisters / / *Bash Brothers / *Shuuko Marukura *Kato *Code Eve *Miyoko Kuso *Mason Brown *Jesse Glenn *Ren Krawler Bakugan: Linehalt *Nurzak *Fabia Sheen *Captain Elright Bakugan: Aranaut *Gus Grav Bakugan: Rex Vulcan Teams Anubias & Sellon *Ben *Jack Punt *Robin *Noah *Chris *Soon *Ziperator / / / (Team Anubias) *Clawsaurus (Team Sellon) (Chris) *Spidaro (Team Sellon) (Soon) Other Bakugan *Amazon *Preyas *Wavern New Features *BakuNano *Mechtogan *Mechtogan Titan *BakuMutant *Baku Sky Raiders *BakuFusion *BakuMine *Bakugan Battle Suit Videos Video:All New Mechtanium Surge Bakugan In Die Cast Metal!|Bakugan in Die Cast Metal Video:All New Bakugan Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans!|New Mechtogan And Mechtogan Titan Video:All New Bakugan Sky Raiders!|Baku Sky Raiders Soar! Video:Mechtanium Surge Bakugan - February & March, 2011 Release Previews|Wave 1 Release Video:Mechtanium Surge Bakugan - May & June, 2011 Release Previews|Wave 2 Release Video:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge - July 2011 Release Previews|Wave 3 Release Video:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge - August 2011 Release Previews|Wave 4 Release Navigation Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan